


Snapshots

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Horror, Humor, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia gives Gomez a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



The paper crinkled as Morticia carried her package through the Great Hall directly to the study where Gomez was practicing his darts. Poor Lurch.

A dart whizzed by her head as the door opened. Behind her, she heard a damp squeak, followed by a thump. Lurch groaned. "Thank you, Lurch," said Morticia, as he loomed out to clean up the corpse of the poor bat.

"Tish!" cried Gomez, tossing the next dart aside. It landed with a sproig in the woodwork. "Cara mia," he exclaimed, rushing up to her. Before he could take her arm and worship her properly, Morticia cleared her throat with a dainty cough and indicated her package.

"I ordered a gift for you, my love." She placed the parcel on his desk. The plain brown wrapper enticed them both: Gomez with the mystery, Morticia with the knowledge. "Open it. The suspense is killing me."

His eyes lit.

"Perhaps later," she promised with a purr. "For now, open your present."

Gomez pulled out his letter-opener, still as sharp as the day Uncle Ismet was stabbed, and licked the tip thoughtfully. Then, eyes determined, he cut a long, straight line across the top. The two halves of the paper fell to either side. Curious. She'd seen him draw the line true, but the effect of the unfolded paper was of a body outline. Again.

The box within suggested more entertainment, tied as it was with a dirty string. The knife tip flicked. Morticia darted out one pale hand for the string. For later.

Gomez opened the thick cardboard, and he gasped. "Tish, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

Together, they removed the painting in its heavy wooden frame and held it up to catch the crooked light of the study. A map, old and weathered, it could have been one of those rare pieces hand-drawn by a master cartographer centuries ago. Indeed, the handwriting had that same spindle as Morticia's family letters, and all the names of the countries were in a grotesque near-Latin.

Pock-marked in red, the same brown-red of dried blood, were the sites of famous hangings. Fascinating notes were scribbled in the seas beside the most infamous crimes. Morticia smiled when she picked out the names her relatives across the Continent. Aunt Maxine had been hanged three times in two countries, and Morticia still would not swear the woman was dead.

"I love it," he said, and held it up against the wall where he'd present the map with a place of honor. Then Gomez carefully set his new prize on the desk, and took Morticia's hand.

"We should celebrate," he said, and pressed his lips against the tip of her finger as delicately as he'd licked the letter-opener.

She drew her hand in, drawing his mouth close to her with her finger. "Yes."


End file.
